Ushi no Toki Mairi
'''Ushi no Toki Mairi(丑の時参り'';Ushi no Toki Mairi'') is a curse used by Ayizo Lanmò. A more advanced and complex version of nearly homonym Lost magic used by Kain Hikaru, it differs from it from the fact that the "Toki" version can created personalize dolls from the genetic material of the target. Every doll will be a much longer yet more proficiently crafted representation of a single person, that can affect the target only.' Description Ushi no Toki Mairi involves the user stealing a hair or piece of genetic material from a biotic target. Everything could work fine, as long as the material in question contains enough magic to give the user a “trace” of the target quality of eternano ad life-force. The user then must follow a complex ritual where the target piece is placed between a candelabra holding between three burning candle; the candelabra must be made of a material conductive of curse power: that will light up the candles, making them burning of spectral fire. If the user meditates, chants and constantly pours the accursed magic in the candle, the organic piece will be coated in a dark aura that will grow stronger and stronger over time. After a few time, the piece will be so saturated that will start to levitate; up to that point, power will entrench matter, making it swell and mutate in a ball of meat, roughly as big as two human fists put together. Here the spell reaches its final part: the raw matter slowly starts to shape and change color until it become a perfect copy of the target in miniature. When the doll is perfectly form, the user stops the chants; the demonic flames expires, with the last cursed smokes entering the orifices of the doll, making it shines from the last time. The dolls fall down, and it’s ready to be controlled. This kind of doll, unlike Mr. Cursey from the near homonym spell, can affect only the biotic target whose genetic material is born of. Unless the curse is dispelled by the proper magic, it will reflect any change the target comes through his life and, once the target is dead, die with them. In almost every other aspect though, the curse works identically to the lost magic: the user can manipulate the target via its doll, blocking their movements by simple holding the corresponding dolls. Plus, the doll can have its property magically altered, which in turn will reflect in the attuned target: if the doll is changed into iron, for example, the target will turn in the same material. All changes in the doll will be generally be reflected in target, except for any eventual clothes put on the puppet (which is “born” completely naked); the user can also compress the dolls in order to make them more manageable by imprinting them a runic command written in the kanji ''一寸 (which means an inch), disengaged by the user at will. As long as the user has enough time and genetic material, there can be created an endless amount dolls, collections of thousands of pieces which bind thousands of slaves. The other main difference with the “Koku” version of the magic, the “Toki” dolls are infinitely more detailed, being made from an enchanted version of the organic matter the targets are made of. Such dolls are structured as miniature clones of the target in every facet, from their hair to their articulation, having even their same internal organs. Master medics, like Ayizo, can use their staggering knowledge both on magic and medicine to alter the victims in ways that a user of the “Koku” couldn’t even dream of, twisting, regenerating, bending and altering their shape in any way they see fit. Ayizo is particularly meticulous in his love for experimentation, so much that he added a new feature of them: a magical screen that allows him to check every physical aspect of his represented patient, both the ones externally quantifiable (height, measurements, weight…) and the other checked by particular medical exams (blood glucose, number of leukocytes, presence of anemia and cancer and et cetera…). With such excellent medical tools, Ayizo can surely do his work with the best of him. Spells Ayizo Spells Trivia * Ushi no Toki Mari means exactly the same thing as Ushi no Koku Mairi, : they both refer to the folklorist curse well known in Japan. They are both being translated with the term "Shrine Visit at the Hour of the Ox"; yet, the kanji and the romanji are slightly different. Category:Curse